gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Spencer Porter
Spencer Porter is a recurring character on the sixth season of Glee. He first appears in the season premiere Loser Like Me. He is portrayed by actor, model and musician, Marshall Williams. Biography Season Six Loser Like Me Spencer is first introduced when Rachel is at the football practice. He comes off as a bully to Rachel because of how he told an another football player to "stop being such a whiny homo" which Rachel is surprised by this because of how hard they worked to stop bullying at McKinley, but Sam tells her that Spencer is totally gay and Spencer says that he is "kind of a post-modern gay teen because we see positive representations of gays in the media" and that gave him the confidence that he needed to be himself, which is an arrogant jerk. Homecoming He first appears when approached by Kurt about joining the New Directions. Spencer rejects and reacts appalled about being asked to join the Glee Club simply for being openly gay. He makes it very clear that he has an antipathy towards performing, which is making him decline. He is present when several of the New Directions' Alumni perform ''Problem'' on the football field, where he bashes said number. Towards the end of the episode, he is approached by Sue to help her by joining the New Directions and destroying it from the inside. Spencer, however, rejects the offer. Jagged Little Tapestry Spencer is seen saying Hi Coach to Sam when he is not the coach of the team not knowing and thinking Beiste is not there because of how she been gone. When walking in to the locker rooms and He ask about to her if she posted the starters for Friday to which she says I'll post it Friday morning, same as always and then Spencer tells that he wants a shot at quarterback but Beiste says that he is her best receiver but even when he tell her that hes been taking snaps in practice for weeks and came in the last four minutes of the game against Central but Beiste still says no and ends the conversation between them and Sam comes up to he telling he its Tough break and telling him that he is like a majestic knight riding a horse and if it was up to him he will give him a shot to which what Sam said to him gives him an idea later on leads to a conversation between him and Sue talking about how worried he is and felt like he had to come talk to Sue but Sue think he wants her to fire her but its not what he wants her to do but, that she been acting really wired and Sue ask how so and says that first Sam has been running practice a lot because if her absence and she has been yelling all the time about the stupidest thing but Sue says that is no reason to fire Beiste but he tells that he spy on Beiste when she was locking up the locker rooms and saw her taking so much pills but Spencer does not want her to get fired but if she did he wants Sam to take over because of how he knows Sam will give him the spot he wants if he does take over Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Pages needing attention Category:Stubs Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members Songs Season Six ;Solos (In a Group Number) Gallery Tumblr nhz1geGoQl1qk88rvo2 500.gif Tumblr nhz1geGoQl1qk88rvo4 500.gif Tumblr nhz03lg6vM1qci7ofo4 250.gif Tumblr nhz03lg6vM1qci7ofo3 250.gif Tumblr nhyx85GjPW1tynbjdo2 250.gif Tumblr nhz03lg6vM1qci7ofo1 250.gif Tumblr nhz03lg6vM1qci7ofo2 250.gif SpencerPorter1.gif SpencerPorter2.gif SpencerPorter3.gif SpencerPorter4.gif SpencerPorter5.gif SpencerPorter6.gif SpencerPorter7.gif SpencerPorter8.gif SpencerPorter9.gif Zzzzzzzzzzz.gif Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Pages needing attention Category:Stubs Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members